


Finding out

by Georgina_Chetcher



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Nnoitra's thoughts, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina_Chetcher/pseuds/Georgina_Chetcher
Summary: Nnoitra thinks about his life and realizes something important before his death.





	Finding out

'As I remember myself, nobody ever believed in me'  
'I lacked confidence behind my back'  
'I never could tell why I'm fighting, fight was reason and aim by itself. I thought so'  
'But now it seems more like I was seeking for something and running from something'  
'Running from boredom, emptiness and misery'  
'I sought for myself, but couldn't find it anywhere'  
'It seemed I was only alive in battle and was nothing apart from it'  
'Now I feel something apart from battle'  
'I'm out of nothingness before I fall into it completely'


End file.
